Disturbia! i'm basically redoing this story
by Pwallabeway
Summary: re-writing everything. i twill be much much better. i don't like it right now.
1. a party

**Current song listening to: lets dance- lady gaga.**

**this story is already well under way. only posting chapter one for right now. r+r**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight. -drops to knees and crys- (:**

I pulled the hood up over my head and threw down the cigarette that had been hanging from my mouth.

Bad habit.

I started walking towards the street the condo was on and sighed when I heard my name being called.

I grabbed the mint and gum from my pocket and shoved then in my mouth.

I chewed for a while before turning around. Edward didn't know I smoked again and it was going to stay that way.

He had been my best friend since kindergarten.

And I was inevitably in love with him.

And, as oblivious as he is, he doesn't know.

"yeah." I called to the running god down the street.

"GUESS WHAT!" he hollered.

"what, I don't know."

"I've met someone."

"how nice." I turned around and kept walking. He followed my rapid pace.

"she is SO hot. God, I all but threw up when I talked to her."

I just shook my head and pursed my lips.

Hoping for Edward to love me wasn't really my forte.

"and she's going to meet you in a few days, she's in Kansas visiting family. And-" I stopped short

when he said that and interrupted with,

"I don't want to meet her." I tried to hide my disgust but I just couldn't.

Every time I meet one of his many girlfriends, they try to make me jealous. I don't know why, they

just do.

His eyebrows furrowed. "why not?"

I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he begged.

I pulled the hood further on my head and ignored his pleads.

I reached the condo then.

While pulling out the key, my pack of cigarettes fell out of the pocket of my jeans.

I sighed, bent over to pick them up, and met Edwards confused eyes.

"bad habit." I mumbled.

He shook his head. "I thought you quit."

I shrugged and pushed open the door only to find Alice on the couch watching some foreign movie.

"schmuck," Alice murmured shaking her head.

"why don't you just meet her." Alice said without looking up from the movie.

I paused, "because, I just don't want to ok." she looked up finally from her movie and gave me a look. I shook my head.

"convince her, Alice." Alice was Edwards sister.

She had been my best friend ever since I met her.

I had been her Barbie doll for about three years, and then she got frustrated when I wouldn't were some green thing for Edwards 13th birthday. It was a shirt, she had said, but it didn't hide much.

I sighed.

"no."

" I think I'm going to go lay down."

"what those cigarettes too much for you" Edward bantered

"now I'm definitely not meeting her."

" NO NO NO, I WAS KIDDING!." I started walking into my room and he followed me chattering all the way.

"please, Bella you're my best friend, and I NEED you to meet her."

I sighed. "fine but I'm leaving after I meet her."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "ok."

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room.

My cell phone buzzed and a text message from Jacob popped on the screen.

_You comin tonight?_

I sent a quick reply. And threw my phone on my bed to look for something to where, just remembering the party he was having tonight.

I turned my head the side and tapped my chin as I surveyed my closet.

"Aha." I said aloud as I took out my dark skinny jeans and the shirt I had been looking for.

I slipped them on and looked over my hair.

I turned on my straightened and began the search for my dark purple skinny headband that would match perfectly with my outfit.

I searched through my drawers and under my bed.

Someone had it in there hand and I grabbed it gratefully.

It was Alice.

"where did you din it?" she smiled.

"I had it, I needed to borrow it for a day. I had a date"

"Ooh"

"yeah. So it seems like your listening to my advice. The jeans match perfectly with that shirt, BUT,-" she said, and handed me the cute black velvet vest off my headboard.

"throw this on top and it will complete the look"

I put on the vest and gave myself the once over.

Alice was right.

I straightened my hair so it was bored straight.

I smiled and slipped the headband on.

"cute." she said.

I nodded.

We walked out, "ready for Jacob's party?" I asked her confused.

She knew we were going.

"THAT'S where your going? I kept wondering. No let me go get ready, I'll be ready in an hour." I nodded and plopped down on the computer.

No new emails.

I sighed and got up to turn on the TV.

My phone started to ring. I ran back in my room to get it.

"hello?" I said into the receiver breathlessly.

I stared down at the cell phone on my bed and listened as the girl on the other end asked, "um, is Edward there?"

I stood straight.

Was this the girl?

"he doesn't live here. Next time why don't you try calling his house?" I slammed the phone down.

Ok, so that was a little mean. but I didn't care.

Edward giving his new girlfriend my number was even ruder.The phone rang again.

I waited a minute. Then picked it up.

"hello," I said annoyed.

"look, sorry, is this Bella? Edward told me to call you, I don't know ok, I didn't exactly want to do this.-"

"this is Alice." she said on the other end.

"I got it Alice." I said into the phone.

"alright" she replied hanging up the phone.

"Bella?" the girl asked on the other end.

"what"

"I'm Tanya, and Edward, told me to call. Which I guess was a bad idea. Huh?"

"look-" I said. "why don't we just say I wasn't rude at all, and we got along good. It would make it a hell of a lot easier if you just said that."

"alright."

"I have to go, I'm going to a party." and with that I hung up.

"who was it?" Alice said.

I jumped. "god, Alice, what are you trying to do scare the bejeezus out of me." I shook my head.

"ready?" I asked.

She nodded.

"alright lets go."

**At the party.**

"BEL-LA!" Jacob slurred.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

The red cup I had in my hand was getting empty. Alice was snuggling up to some guy

And I had been talking to one of my ex's brad.

Jacob was drunker than me on my birthday.

Ha. I patted him on the shoulder and said, "I'm going. I'll call you tomorrow, when your...well less drunk" I laughed again.

"noo! Bella stay the party's just starting."

I laughed and threw my cup in the trash can.

"BELLA!" brad yelled.

"I'll walk you home." he said looking at Alice.

"alright." I said.

We had been walking for a while when brad said "you know I still like you. And I think-" someone from behind interrupted him.

"Bella? Is that you?"

**I already have 13 chapters written, but If you want them on here, review.**


	2. unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**I'm so sorry I haven't gotten a chapter up for this story, I'm probably posting a new chapter tomorrow as well.**

**I've been so frustrated with stupid people WHO JUST READ MY STORY AND THEN DON'T REVIEW. People will read it add me to alert/and/or favorite and then NOT REVIEW. I want to know what people think. Is that so bad? No I don't think so. Anyway, ONWARD.**

**Bailamos by Enrique iglesias**

I turned and saw Edward with a strawberry blond haired girl at his side.

I stumbled, the alcohol finally taking affect.

"yeah, what's up." brad held on to my arm.

"I better get you home." said brad.

I shooed him with my hand, "I got it, I got it." I slurred

I started to walk forward, then said, "yeah I think you should get me home." I laughed and completely ignored Edward's worried glance, he glared at brad and said "I can take her home."

"NO." I said, "I'm going with brad."

"Bella, don't be stupid I-"

"oh shut up, Edward, I can take care of MYSELF ok."

Brad held me close and he hauled a cab.

He slide me in and I giggled as he slid in beside me. As the cab pulled away, I saw Edwards

green eyes flash with anger.

Whatever.

When I got home brad said, "well I'll go-"

"what?" I said "you bring me home and you don't even wanna come in?"

He smiled and grabbed my hand.

The house was dark.

He pulled me upstairs.

We walked into my bedroom and he laid me down on the bed.

He plopped down next to me and sighed.

I started kissing him and he kissed me back.

He slid his tongue along the inside of my mouth.

Then kissed me faster and lifted my shirt off of me.

He lifted his shirt and threw it next to mine.

He slid his pants off and then slid mine.

We stayed like that for awhile, kissing and kissing.

Then all of the sudden, he stopped.

"Bella, your drunk, I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"that's a first." I said.

He laughed.

"goodnight."

He held me against him and i was asleep in a minute.

When I awoke I was on my stomach, and brad was gone.

I got up and slipped on clothing.

I looked into the mirror, brushed my hair, and walked out into the kitchen.

"Bella," Alice said.

I looked at her.

"were going salsa dancing tonight, With Edward and Tanya. You better bring a date." I groaned.

"hey, do you know were brad went?"

She grinned at me. "left really early. I hope he's not your date, he's a scumbag."

I thought of the most perfect idea.

Bringing Jacob, Edward hates Jacob as much, even more, than he hates brad.

"I'm bringing Jacob." I said grinning.

"Ooh, I knew you liked that guy. He's cute too."

"hey" jasper said defensively, he was walking out of Alice's room.

"but not as cute as YOU." Alice said kissing him.

"ew." I said, and walked back into my room.

I lasted my radio.

Rise again by DJ Alex K came on and I blasted it louder.

I was in my bra and underwear and I was trying on dresses for tonight.

I slipped off the dress and danced to my closet.

"well, this is attractive." someone said from my door way.

It was Jacob.

"you perv." I said with a smile, "come in and close the door. I'm trying to get dressed." I slipped on a black one and he turned down my radio slightly.

Wow I can be sexual two by say anything came on and I told Jacob to turn it up.

"what about this one?" I said.

It was all black and it had a plunging neck line.

**(A/N: link on profile.)**

"oh my god. Yeah your wearing that."

I laughed.

"alright. I need shoes. I'm going shopping."

Alice popped her head in my room, "did someone say shopping?"

Next chapter veryyy sooon.

:D


	3. Aha, bailamos

**Disclaimer: ERRBODYY; SALSAA! I don't own twilight :D**

**OK! To all you people who JUST READ MY STORY AND DO NOT REVIEW, YOUR MAKING ME ON THE VERGE OF QUITING THIS STORY. I have 103 hits and SIX reviews.**

**And like 2 faves.**

**Just to let everyone know, I'm on the verge. It pisses people off you know. OK, ONWARDD**

bailamos- by Enrique iglesias

"_alright. I need shoes. I'm going shopping."_

_Alice popped her head in my room, "did someone say shopping?"_

"yes, Alice. I said shopping. And this is THE ONLY time I am completely and totally willing to come with you" she didn't hesitate.

"YAYYY!! Let's go!."

I changed back into my dark skinny jeans and my Hollister hoodie.

We drove all the way to the mall and shopped until it was almost time to go dancing.

"ew, I'm never going shopping with you guys again." I said to Jacob and Alice.

Jacob was as bad as Alice.

Wanting to go into every store.

And buy EVERYTHING.

Gross.

"oh hush, you have cute shoes at least.**(a/n: on profile) **We have something to wear."

"who's going to be your date?" Jacob asked.

"you." I said.

"oh, ha-ha. Ok."

"idiot." Alice muttered.

We got in the car and drove to a cute little restaurant and ate.

"ok," said Alice,.

"it's time to go home and get dressed."

I groaned.

We got in the car and Jacob went home to dress.

I took a shower and dried my hair**.(A/n: Bella's hair is the hair that's on the same girl who's wearing her dress)**

I slipped on the dress and my shoes.

My cell phone rang.

It was Jacob.

"I'm ready." I answered.

"Alright" he said. "I'm outside"

"BELLAA!" Alice yelled.

I put on some mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick. "coming!" I yelled back.

**at the club**

We got in the club and sat were Tanya and Edward were sitting.

She was whining.

I already don't like her.

I sighed, Edward perked up once he realized we were there.

He scanned his eyes over me and nodded his approval.

Jacob must have noticed this because he held me close and whispered in my ear.

He brought my chin up and kissed me.

This will be fun.

We ordered drinks and by an hour later, I was tipsy.

"let's dance Jacob." I said. He had been a designated driver, so he was sober.

"alright."

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me around to face him.

I laughed, and he pressed my body against his.

We spun around.

"_bailamos."_

He whispered in my ear.

Just then, the song changed.

_Tonight we dance_

_I lay my life in your hands_

_We take the floor_

_Nothing is forbidden anymore_

_Dont let the world in outside_

_Dont let a moment go by_

_Nothing can stop us tonight_

_Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over_

_Bailamos, te quiero amor mio_

_Bailamos wanna live this night forever_

_Bailamos te quiero amor mio te quiero_

_Tonight Im yours We can make it happen, _

_Im so sure_

_Now Im letting go_

_There is something I think you should know_

_I wont be leaving your side_

_Were gonna dance through the night I wanna reach for the stars_

_Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over_

_Bailamos, te quiero amor mio_

_Bailamos wanna live this night forever_

_Bailamos te quiero amor mio te quiero Tonight we dance_

_Like no tomorrow If you will stay with me_

_Te quiero mi amor_

I laughed and Jacob spun me around again.

On the third turn, Edward and Tanya joined us on the dance floor. It was then that I noticed the floor was cleared.

And it was just me and Jacob, until Tanya and Edward ruined it.

Jacob spun me around, and dipped me, my dress came up about thigh length when he spun me.

My hair pelted my face.

This was a great feeling.

The song ended and we bowed.

The crowed stood and clapped there hands.

I leaned in and kissed Jacobs cheek.

"you never told me you could dance." I whispered.

"you never asked." he whispered back.

I smiled and hugged him, he danced me off the floor.

"oh. My. God." Alice squealed, "you guy's looked GREAT. And MAN he can dance, I wonder…" she trailed off and Jacob laughed and just shook his head.

I caught on, and blushed like crazy.

Edward scoffed and Tanya whispered something.

"gosh, I feel like dancing, what about you jasper?" Alice said with a grin.

"I like salsa dancing with you." I said to Jacob.

"I like dancing with you. It gives me a reason to impress you more." he grinned.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"let's dance, Eddie."

"wanna dance again?" I asked him.

"yes." he whispered.

He took my hand and we danced until the club closed.

It was a great sensation, knowing someone liked me more then a friend.

I didn't feel that often.

Except, Edward ruined everything, when he punched Jacob square in the nose.

**-end of chapter-**

**You people deserved that cliff hanger.**

**For reading my story and not reviewing.**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE.**

**THAT SIMPLE.**

**Btw, I love that song. Bailamos, its amazing. Check it out.**


	4. SKIP THIS IF YOUR A NEW READER, A Note

**Authors note.**

**PLEASE READ EVERYBODY.**

**So I know, I haven't been fair to any of you.**

**I have recently threatened to quit writing if I didn't get reviews.**

**But, to tell you the truth.**

**I lied.**

**I love this story, and I'm going to write It even if I get zero reviews**

**I'm very sorry that I said that because I'm lucky that you even READ my stories.**

**And add me to your alert list.**

**Or to your fave list.**

**that's all I need.**

**I don't necessarily care about reviews.**

**I like constructive criticism.**

**And I like reviews.**

**I'm probably posting the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Since I wrote one today.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**(:**


	5. lets dance hypothetically speaking :

**Disclaimer: OWNAGE OF TWILIGHT GOE'S TO MEEE.**

**Katelynlovestoo: no, you n00b it's stephenies. Duhh. :D**

**Hellinkeller93: yeh.**

**Edward: -hums politely- are you guy's done. I'd like to start reading this fan fiction.**

**k+h+me: whoa.**

**Edward: yeah, JUST SAY YOU DON'T OWN IT SO I CAN READ.**

**Me: haha cool, Edward's addicted to my fanfic.**

**Edward: Nicole...**

**Me: oh yeah, I don't own twilight.**

_**isgvfj**_: indeed. No harm done though right? Just voicing opinions, er- typing opinions.

:D Enjoy the chapter. And again, my apologies.

Panic at the disco- time to dance

School starts today.

How great.

I got my schedule and walked over to where the group was.

"Bella, what's your schedule."

"stupid crap." we were all at the same collage and I had some of the same classes with Alice.

"I'm off to class" I said and began walking towards my first block.

**-A COUPLE MONTHS LATER-**

"god I can't believe we've been in school for month's and it's already exam's time." Alice said disbelief filling her tone.

"I know." Tanya replied. I sneered.

"well, I don't know about you guy's but, I'm going to Barnes and noble to study."

I snatched my key's off of the bar counter.

When I got in the car Alice and the other's were piling out the door.

I had realized a few thing's in the last couple months.

Tanya was a compulsive whiner.

And Edward gave her everything she wanted.

Talk about throwing up, much?

Well, I hadn't talked to Jacob since the night we talked at some party.

**-flashback-**

"**come on Bella. Your not going to love Edward all your life. He's eventually going to marry the whore one way or another." I slapped him.**

**We were watching Edward and Tanya make out on the couch all night.**

**-end flashback-**

My heart wrenched.

"Bella." my head snapped up.

Alice gave a confused look.

I shook my head and turned on the car.

The drive to Barnes and noble was relatively quiet.

Surprisingly.

The Barnes and noble on our campus is huge. It has a huge starbucks inside of it.

When we got there, I parked ands grabbed my bags.

We walked in ordered and I surrounded my self with my books.

I could hear Tanya giggle every now and then.

It annoyed me to no end.

I rolled my eyes.

She had been hanging all over him, all night.

But, no, he wasn't making it any better.

He just gave her everything she wanted.

And kissed her like there was no freaking tomorrow.

"Eddwarddd!!" she whined.

He smirked. Great.

I grimaced at her high screeched giggle.

Edward was grabbing her sides and tickling her.

"quit, your grabbing my fat!" she screeched.

PLEASE! If she lost anymore weight, she'd die.

I shoved the rest of my brownie in my mouth to refrain

From throwing it at her face.

"Bella?" someone asked.

I knew the voice, I stood up to greet him.

With my arm's crossed, I addressed Jacob.

"hey,"

"hi." he said.

"look, I-"

"wait." I said,

I looked over my shoulder and grabbed his hand and brought him over

To another table, sat down and gestured for him to begin.

"well, I'm sorry about that one night, very stupid." I nodded and said,

"just a little."

He laughed.

"I don't know, but I have to get back to studying. See you later."

I nodded and we both parted ways.

I looked back and saw him sit at a table surrounded with books.

I smiled.

**-an hour later-**

"Eddieeee!" Tanya squealed.

I scoffed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"seriously," I said. "some people are trying to study."

They just stared at me.

We had exams soon and I wasn't getting anything done, what with, Mrs. Attention and Mr. ego over there.

Jake was at the counter ordering another coffee.

He smirked at my outburst.

Edward just stared.

And Alice giggled.

"what?" asked Tanya innocently.

Yeah. Right.

I rolled my eyes and went to were Jake was pouring creamer in his coffee.

You can always come sit with me." he said not looking up from the creamy liquid in his cup.

"I just might." I muttered gratefully.

I snatched my stuff and set it in the empty seat next to Jacob's book bag.

He smiled and sat next to me.

The hurt and jealousy Edward had just caused went away as Jacob

Grabbed my hand.

I felt a hot blush spread from my neck to my cheeks.

I saw Alice grinning, and then I saw a pair of green eyes glaring at me.

But they were gone in a blink of an eye, because Tanya wanted another frappachino.


	6. spaalaalaa thank god

**Disclaimer: no ownage for mehh.**

**Hellinkeller93: DON'T THREATEN ME! Rotfl, she'll go away soon, don't worry.**

**Authors note: SOME OF YOU HAVE BEEN ASKING ME WHAT HAPPENED WHEN EDWARD PUNCHED JACOB.. WELL, I WAS GOING TO GET AROUND TO THAT SOON.**

**OH AND I MUST HAVE NOT METIONED IT. THIS STORY IS ALL HUMAN. I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T METION IT. SORRY FOR MISUNDERSTANDINGS. THE STORY FOREVER AND NEVER IS VAMP. WRITEING ANOTHER FANFIC SOON, AFTER I FINISH THIS ONE.**

**ONWARDD.**

**BTWW, I ACTUALLY DID RESARCH FOR THIS CHAPTER, NOT KIDDING. Enjoy.**

Time to dance-panic! At the disco.

I jumped onto my bed and stared at Jacob waiting for him to hit me with another question.

"ok,.. Shakespeare,. A fine man, but WHAT was the year he died?"

I thought for a couple minutes and folded my legs underneath me.

"umm, god, I know this,…" I slapped my leg. "died April 23 1616"

Jacob nodded his head and smiled.

My alarm clock went off.

"we have officially been studying for three hours. Let's take a break."

I jumped off my bed and ran into the living room, Jacob on my heels.

Alice had her head in the book our teacher gave out in writing.

Tanya, Jasper, and Edward were watching a movie.

"annnnd, WE NEED MORE FOOD." I said.

Everyone looked up.

Edward sighed and said, "I'll go."

I jumped up. "I'll go too."

He shrugged and Jacob walked into my room, he grabbed his shoes and said, "I should go, it's getting late." I looked from Edward to Jacob, and back again.

I shrugged.

i walked out and got in the car.

I put on my seatbelt and sighed.

He walked out a few moments later and got in.

When we were on the road we finally started talking.

"we haven't spent much time with each other lately." he said.

"I know, we need time just to talk and hang out like we used to."

He nodded.

When the car was parked we were laughing and walking into Walmart.

He laughed again, "Shakespeare isn't a hard subject Bella."

I threw a marshmallow at him. I had my hand in the tiny bag of marshmallows and started shoving them in my mouth again.

"it is for me. I love Romeo and Juliet. I just kinda don't care about his life. So it make's it hard to concentrate."

He shook his head and grinned.

The basket was only half full, and I jumped into it letting my legs hang out the side.

I held the bag out, "want some?"

He stuck his hand in and shoved some in his mouth.

I smiled and ate some more.

Edward pushed the buggie down the pickle isle.

"Ooh, get some of those!" I said pointing towards dill pickles. The ONLY good kind.

He nodded, grabbed the jar and said, "your not going out with that Jacob kid are you?"

I shrugged.

My phone rang and I arched my back trying to get it out my back pocket.

When I started struggling, Edward yanked it out and handed it to me with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and looked to see who it was.

Ew, Tanya.

I answered, "unless your getting a face transplant, or moving very far away, I'm not interested."

"that's not nice, do you always answer your phone like that?" she asked.

Edward looked at me confusingly, and I shook my head.

"what do you want?"

"I need to talk to Edward he's not answering his phone."

I brought the phone down from my ear, my finger hesitant on the end button, but then I handed the phone to Edward.

"hello."

I could here a muffled voice through the phone talking back.

I shoved my hand in the marshmallows again and stuck some in my mouth looking down at the bag at the ingredients, pretending I wasn't listening.

"yeah, yeah. Ok." I heard him murmur.

I heard her speak, and then he hesitated, looked down at me intensely and then whispered something into the phone.

He hung it up and handed it back to me.

"what was that about?"

He shook his head and blushed.

"hey, stop real quick,." he did and I hopped out of the buggie and pulled up my pants.

"I'll be right back, I need something."

He nodded.

I walked past the aisles and turned to see if Edward had left yet.

He hadn't. he was staring at me again.

I shook my head and turned on an aisle.

I snatched my phone out of my jean pocket and dialed Jacob's number.

"hello?" he said sleepily.

"Jacob, wake up I have to ask you something."

"I'm awake." I heard a faucet turning on and then off.

"Jacob.." I heard someone say.

A girl say.

I sighed.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"not at the moment." he said cheerily.

"what were you going to ask me?" he asked.

"never mind." I hung up and slumped against the shelves.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"over hear." I called.

He came around the corner and I smiled.

"everything ok?" he asked.

"yeah, let's go."

He shrugged.

We paid and walked out the door.

When we got to the car, we loaded the bags and I got in the driver seat.

"I'm driving."

He grimaced,

"Bella I don't even let TANYA drive the Volvo."

I smiled. "I'm not Tanya. Besides. Your precious TANYA never has to find out. I'm the best friend."

He shrugged and grimaced.

"not precious." he murmured.

"ya think." I said under my breath. He just looked at me.

I drove off and we started talking again.

Just about random stuff. And things we used to do. How we used to hang out everyday, how we needed to do it again.

And how his precious TANYA wasn't invited.

He seemed to relax a bit after I said that.

Why, I didn't know.

Panic at the disco came on the radio and I blasted it, dancing and singing along to all the songs.

Edward only laughed at me.

"shut up. you know you do it to!"

He grinned and shook his head.

We got home and all the lights were out. everyone must be asleep. "It's only midnight" I said disgusted.

I looked on the counter and saw a note from Alice.

_Bella, went on a three day weekend with jasper, Tanya came with us. God, please give me the strength to deal with her. HAHA. Love you, I'll call. PLEASE please don't you and Edward trash the house like last time. _Edward laughed and I looked up, "last time, was amazing, I wish Emmett was still in town, we could beat him AGAAIN at halo3. Please! Piece of cake. " I laughed and finished reading the note.

Edward leaned over me reading it too.

_Be back soon. -Alice. _

I sighed, walked over to the xbox360 and turned it on.

"I'll play you a round."

He grinned, "your on."

**(A/N: MX vs. ATV untamed best game ever. NO NO, call of duty 1-4 best game ever. I'LL pwn You. :D)**


	7. deffinately unexpected ORIGIONAL CHAP

**Disclaimer: ONWARD TO THE STORY.**

**Katelynlovestoo: aren't you going to put a disclaimer?**

**Me: ……**

**Katlynlovestoo: NICOLE!**

**Me: FINE FINE FINE, I don't own twilight.**

**OK SO SERIOUSLY, I LOVE THIS STORY,SO I DECIDED TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER..**

**Love games 3- lady gaga**

**ONWARD.**

I woke up and my head was on Edwards chest.

I sighed, got up and looked around.

We were on the couch and Edward was right beside me. I squeezed out away from him and jumped off the couch and started cleaning up.

Day one without Alice Jasper and Tanya.

God love's me.

I rolled up the controllers and finally looked in the mirror.

My hair was in a messy ponytail and my face was clean except for the little mascara I had on from last night.

I messed with my bangs a little before sighing and picking up the potato chip bowl.

I looked to the couch, and saw Edward sound asleep.

"Bella.."

I heard him say. I looked at him, it appeared he was still asleep. I grinned and sat down on the table crossing my arm's over my chest.

He smiled sleepily, and turned over, said my name once more, then he was silent.

I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter.

My phone rang and I ran to get it before it woke Edward.

It was interesting watching him sleep.

"hello." I whispered.

"Bella? Why are you whispering" Alice said.

I sighed.

"Edward's sleeping, hold on."

I walked out onto the patio and gasped, WE HAD A POOL.

I raised the phone to my ear.

"Alice, were did the pool come from?" I asked.

She laughed, "oh yay they already installed it. Do you like it?" she asked.

"of course!" I said.

"oh, by the way Bella, why did you have to leave the room, Edward is in his bedroom isn't he, ..oh god, BELLA!" she said.

"NO NO NO, Alice, you have the wrong impression, we were playing video games all night and we fell asleep! I swear!" I said hurriedly.

She laughed.

"I know."

Confused, I replied, "how?"

"well, we JUST left yesterday, and I forgot something so we had to drive ALLLL THE WAYY back home, I walked in, and you both had a controller in your hand, except you were asleep cuddled up to Edward and he was awake still playing."

I didn't answer.

I was cuddled up to Edward and he did NOTHING about it? I think I like Edward better Tanya-less.

"I'm going swimming, talk to you later." I said.

She laughed. "ok."

I hung up and went to my room to change.

I walked out in my black bikini, the only one that I really liked.

I saw Edward sit up and glare at me.

I grabbed my towel and held up my hands.

"why did you not wake me up?" he asked groggily.

"you looked so….peaceful." I said my lips twitching, trying to fight back a smile.

His eye's narrowed. "what." I shook my head.

"nothing."

I walked out on the patio and took out my ponytail.

I bent over to fix it.

"whoa! Were-"

I interrupted him and stood up. "yeah I know, you like my butt."

He only grinned and pushed me into the pool.

I re-surfaced and glared at him.

He was laughing uncontrollably.

"the look on your face-" he hesitated laughing more. "priceless."

I only glared.

"oh you liked it, shut up." he said.

"HAH! don't flatter your self."

He went and changed and jumped into the in ground pool.

I was just surprised that Alice got it under ground, installed, and filled with water in time.

Someone grabbed my feet, and dragged my under.

My nose filled with water and I kicked my feet out of his grasp and swam to the surface, hopped onto the steps and dashed out.

He re-surfaced.

"wimp."

"haha!"

We swam for another hour, got out and ordered pizza.

We changed into our pajamas and I tried to keep my surprise hidden when he walked out of his bedroom, pulling on his shirt.

He grinned and looked at me.

"what?" he asked.

I shook my head.

We turned on the movie 1408 and ate popcorn and other snack foods.

It was in the middle of the movie when there was a knock on the door, we stopped laughing about some corny fake blood thing and, I paused it and looked down at my pajamas.

A Hollister hoodie, and plaid pajama pants. A white wife beater underneath it.

"I got it." I said.

I opened the door and talked to the pizza guy. He handed us our pizza and Edward came to the door.

"got everything?" he asked looking at the pizza guy.

The guy's shoulder's slumped and he took the money and walked away.

"what's his deal."

Edward laughed. "he was flirting with you Bella. And when I came to the door I think he thought I was your boyfriend."

I frowned.

"what? The thought of me being your boyfriend sound that bad?" he grinned. Except his voice was serious.

I shrugged.

I sat the pizza down and folded my leg's underneath me.

"why would he flirt with me?" I asked.

Edward looked at me incredulously.

"what?" I asked.

"Bella, your not JUST an average girl." he un paused the movie and actually acted like he was watching it.

I only shook my head.

When I started nodding off Edward woke me and told me to go to my bedroom.

I got up and grabbed a coke.

"Bella, your tired." he said sternly.

"not as tired as you must have been." I said.

"what's that mean?"

"you were talking in your sleep this morning." I said with a wicked grin crossing my face.

Horror crossed his features.

"PLEASE, please tell me it was nothing embarrassing."

My heart practically jumped out of my chest and danced to him.

Hole agape, I shook my head.

"only that you loved Tanya." I lied.

Only because the thought of saying my name probably horrified him.

He grabbed my chin and brought it towards him.

"you don't have to lie." he said.

I shook my head, "I'm not."

I noticed it at the same time his lips pressed against mine.

We were moving towards each other, and he closed the distance.

But then he broke us apart.

"whoa! Big mistake, big big mistake. I'M SORRY, I know I shouldn't have done that!"

The hole in my heart got bigger.

"yeah, whatever." I got up, went in my room, and shut the door.

I probably sat staring at my ceiling for hours before nodding off to sleep.

I woke up and it was pitch black.

I was under the cover's and my cell phone was on my night stand.

I sat up and could hear faint voices coming from the living room.

Tanya, Alice, and Jasper's voices.

I sighed, and turned over looking at the clock.

4:00 am.

I got up threw open my curtains and stared out at the city lights.

Someone knocked on my door.

I went over to it, locked it and said, "I'M ASLEEP."

I heard a sigh and then footsteps.

I walked back over to my bench by my window.

It had a large purple cushion on it and a couple of throw pillows on it.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and sighed for the thousandth time.

Someone unlocked my door, walked in, turned on my light and said, "Bella, we need to talk."

"remind me to get the extra sets of keys, and hide them"

**REVIEW!!**

**NEW CHAPTER COMING TOMORROW.**


	8. i dont care, PWN

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns everything except the plot.**

_Previously: _

_"Bella, we need to talk."_

"_remind me to get the extra sets of keys, and hide them"_

"Bella." Edward sat down next to me.

I sat still staring out the window.

Breathing deep slow breaths .

I nodded gesturing for him to go on.

"look, I think we should talk about what happened. I think it would help, I also think-"

"You think too much for your own good." I retorted.

He scoffed. I turned to him. "listen, it was a mistake. You just kind of shocked me." I punched his arm.

"chill, it's not like I think you have some sort of crush on me. Just kind of surprised me. that's all."

Even though, in reality. It was so much more.

He smiled. I turned back to my window.

He got up and closed the door on his way out.

My smile faltered.

"The all-seeing sun Ne'er saw his match since the first world begun." I murmured.

Shakespeare-a wise man.

Edward POV

I walked out of Bella's room and replayed the home videos I had been watching. I had a messed up life, I must admit.

I pressed play and Alice's face filled the screen.

Then Bella's.

Then mine.

And lastly Tanya.

We were on our way to a rave thing.

The video cut short.

And it played our little group again, only inside the dark room, we were all covered head to toe in glow in the dark paint.

Alice was snuggling up to Jasper, and Bella was grinding against some strange guy.

I was with Tanya.

I smiled a little.

I loved Tanya. I think.

I don't even know anymore.

I had mixed emotions about it.

Bellas body filled the screen.

Alice laughed as Bella danced in a little circle and laughed along with Alice.

She had on just a red lace bra and a black vest over it.

With matching black short shorts.

She had a neon green glow in the dark X on her chest.

Alice laughed as Bella began drawing on her dance partners bare chest and back with the same glow in the dark paint.

I sighed and shut off the video.

I walked into my room and plopped down on my bed.

Staring up at the ceiling, I realized Alice and them would be home tomorrow.

I groaned and turned on my side.

I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Bella on my mind.

**SORRY THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. THE ONLY REASON IT IS, IS BECAUSE I'M POSTING TWO CHAPTERS TODAY.**

**MAYBE EVEN THREE. iloveyouguys D **


	9. LIQUOR and lies

**Disclaimer: no ownage.**

**_Bella POV_**

I woke up and groaned.

Last night after I made sure Edward was asleep, I grabbed the peach schnapps out of the liquor cabinet and drank away my feelings.

The bottle was still half full so I grabbed it and chugged the rest.

I never really thought of my self as much of a drinker.

But I like to have fun.

I hiccupped and laughed at myself.

I stumbled out of bed and threw the bottle in my trash can.

A phone ringing in the distance distracted me.

I ignored it and all but ran to the kitchen.

I opened the liquor cabinet and searched, tapping my chin.

passion fruit rum. Wonderful.

_Oh god._

I ran to the bathroom and threw up all the alcohol I had consumed in 24 hours.

I pulled my hair back and threw up again.

When I was done, I brushed my teeth.

I walked back into the kitchen and leaned over the liquor cabinet.

Flask in hand, I filled it up with the rum.

Smiling, I took a long drink and called Jacob.

"hello?" he said.

"JACOB! Come over." I replied, a little slurred.

There was a pause.

"Bella, are you drunk?" he asked me, his voice incredulous.

I laughed. "I don't really know- or remember." I took a drink.

"come over."

He sighed.

"fine"

**_An hour later._**

"BELLA! Give me that bottle right now! You've had enough" he said sternly.

Edward walked out of his room and I handed the bottle of vodka to Jacob.

I probably looked like a kid who robbed a candy store.

Alice would be mad.

I drank all her rum.

"what's going on here!" Edward retorted.

"oh no!" I whispered and bolted to the bathroom.

I flung my self on the open toilet, the bile rising hastily.

It came out and I felt someone pulling my hair back. A warm hand was placed onto my back.

Throw up spewed from my mouth.

Tears welled in my eyes.

The hand rubbed my back.

Throwing up twice in one day equals an unhappy Bella.

I flushed the toilet and looked into the eyes of a concerned Jacob.

"are you ok?" he asked. I smiled and said,

"I'm more sober than I've felt in 24 hours. I think it was the glass of water you made me drink-" I

Brushed my teeth and realized what I was wearing. I was in a bra and the black silk shorts Alice had given me.

I looked at him and said, "do I even want to know?"

He grinned. "no. though your hilarious when your drunk. You vent about your feelings-" I spit.

"what did I say" swishing water in my mouth, I shut off the sink and spit again.

"don't worry. A whole bunch of embarrassing information."

"I beg to differ" I replied.

He laughed.

We walked into my room and I threw on the first tank top I saw.

It was sea green and it was from Hollister.

We were talking about the rave Billy was having tonight, on my bed, when my door flew open.

And in walked an infuriated Alice.

**Ooh. I get to post THREE chapters today.**

**:D**

**I bet you guys love me right now.**

**Not really.**

**Lmao, REVIEW.**

New chapter coming in like two minutes.

:D


	10. but why is the rum gone?

**Disclaimer: no ownage . I don't always make Jacob black the bad guy. I am team Switzerland.**

**:D**

**ONWARD.**

**PREVIOUSLY: **_**we sat talking on my bed, when my door flew open.**_

_**And in walked an infuriated Alice.**_

"hello Alice." I said happily.

Jacob looked from me, to her, and back again.

"Bella." she turned to Jacob. "Jake."

He nodded to her.

Alice held up the empty bottles of liquor.

Mainly the rum.

She scowled.

"Bella! You drank both of these,-AND BY YOUR SELF no less. AND!-" her yell turned into a whine.

"you didn't save me ANY. And you didn't even wait for me." she pouted.

Me and Jacob started laughing.

"Alice, let me get this straight-AND please quit screaming I have a migraine.

Ok, your yelling at me because I didn't wait for you WHILST ME GETTING DRUNK?"

She smiled and sat down next to us.

"what did you do while I was gone?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes and said. "nothing interesting."

Only something I couldn't tell her no matter how much I wanted too.

"can we go to Billy's rave tonight?" I asked, changing the subject.

She scoffed. "he's having another one! God that man has a very high tolerance for alcohol"

I grinned.

"so were going?" I asked.

"YAHH! You think I'd pass up a rave. I wonder what he's going to have this time. He has AMAZEING surprises at like, every rave."

There was a knock and we all looked towards the door.

There stood Edward and Tanya.

"did someone say rave?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes.

Two hours later.

I wore the same thing I wore to the last rave.

The black vest that showed my belly button ring, and I was glad I got a cute one.

It was dangly, and it had a chain that went around my stomach.

**(A/N: on profile.)**

The gem was a light blue. I saw it at a flee market one day, and Alice had insisted.

I'm glad I got it.

It makes me look hot.

I had on the same black velvet short shorts.

And the vest stopped at my rib cage.

If that explains how short it was.

They were both velvety.

But not the kind of velvet, were if your wearing it, while dancing, you'll lose ten pounds from all the sweating.

It was more like, light silk.

Anyway, instead of a red bra, I had a neon green one.

I walked out and Alice squealed.

"Bella! You look HOT! Omg, now I fell like I should change." I looked at what she was wearing and scoffed.

This so wasn't Alice.

She rolled her eyes, she knew exactly what I was thinking.

She was just wearing a plain white tank top, and black short shorts.

She dragged me to her room, and stripped right when we were in there.

"Tanya said it would be best. She practically insisted. But her and Edward already left, and she's wearing the exact same thing. I laughed at her. She obviously doesn't know me very well." I pulled out an identical outfit like mine, and handed it to her with a hot pink bra. Her vest and shorts were teal.

She had on cheetah print heals.

And a light neckline necklace.

I did the same, only mine were zebra.

She did our makeup and hair.

When we walked out, I had more confidence than id ever had in my entire lifetime.

Jasper just stared at Alice, and Jacob had arrived.

He stood there staring at me like he had just saw me for the first time.

I smiled and he snapped out of it, held his arm out to me, and grinned.

He and jasper where bare chested.

At ALLL of Billy's raves the guys had to where no shirts just shorts.

And the girls had to where as little as possible.

No his raves were FAR from small.

But they weren't as hardcore as some of the one's Alice and I had been too.

"shall we go?" I said, they all nodded.

AT THE RAVE.

Edward POV

Tanya was already drunk.

And we had just gotten here.

I was the designated driver of the night, which totally sucks.

Because I love Billy's raves.

Alice and Bella walked in wearing the same outfit, different colors, and different bras.

"EDWARD! ALICE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WEARING THE SAME OUTFIT AS ME!" she whined. More, she slurred.

Her white wife beater had already been torn by some guy.

He was drunk, she was drunk, and now Tanya's shirt hung loosely.

It was still on her, she was wearing it more as a cover up.

Her bra and her stomach showed.

Guys were giving her lustful looks.

And surprisingly, I didn't care.

I don't care.

I saw Bella and my stomach clenched.

She must be growing.

Because, no matter how much I want to deny it.

She was hot.

Extremely.

NOT that I didn't like Bella, I just don't know if I like her THAT way.

And god, I hate that, I think she does this to tease me.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and began whispering things in her ear.

She blushed like crazy.

My fists clenched.

Tanya had been trying to get my attention, touching me, and such.

I just pushed her away.

I had to deny the feelings I have.

Bella said she doesn't like me.

And I don't even know if I like her.

My life is complicated.

**An hour later.**

**Jacob POV.**

Bella gripped onto my arm and flinched away from the fight that broke out in the back corner.

"come on. Let's go get a drink." I said into her ear.

She shivered, and I smiled.

I pulled her by the waist to the bar.

The bartender looked at her and his eyes got really wide.

I grinned, hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear again.

She blushed.

God I loved it when she did that.

"I'll be right back." she said walking towards Alice.

I leaned against the bar and gave the bartender our order.

"you sure are lucky." the bartender said, his eyebrows raised, an approving look on his face.

I grinned, "yeah, I am."

I looked around the room , trying to find her.

Alice was dragging her towards the bathroom.

I smiled and thought about how much I liked her.

She was constantly on my mind.

I only figured out today, that I liked her.

I broke it off with Patricia, and came over to Bellas house.

Patricia had been constantly calling me ever since.

My eyes scanned the room.

I saw a face that I hoped, no that I PRAYED I wouldn't see tonight.

I ducked on a barstool and faced the bar.

Someone tapped on my shoulder and I stiffened.

"Jakey-poo, don't act like I'm not here. It's rude." I slowly turned, and saw her.

Her beady little eyes.

Her blemish filled forehead.

I must have been drunk when I started dating her.

I jumped off the barstool and ran towards Bell. who was now coming out of the bathroom, Alice behind her pouting.

"Bella, please PLEASE act like my girlfriend for the rest off the night. My EX is here."

She smiled and replied, "who's pretending."

I kissed her then, and I felt someone push us from behind.

"FIGHT!" I heard someone scream.

Patricia pulled Bella off of me and stood defensively.

This will be good.

**-sighs- yes yes, i know you love me.**

**xoxo-nicolededahh.**

**new chappy tomorrow, i'm tired.**

**XD**

**review.**


	11. but it's never good enough, is it?

**Disclaimer: no ownage**

**Ginnylookalike42: ****I love you. EVERYONE, THANK HER FOR THE NEXT FIVE CHAPTERS. You just gave me the greatest idea ON THE ENTIRE PLANET! YES YES YES. You're my new best friend. God, I wasn't going to update until tomorrow, but she just gave me an idea. -kisses both cheeks- thank you.**

-sorry I get a little over excited. ROTFL, no, ONWARDDDD.

All we know-paramore

PREVIOUSLY:

_Patricia pulled Bella off of me and stood defensively._

_This will be good._

**Jacob POV.**

"come on, bitch" Patricia screamed at Bella.

Bella raised her eyebrow and said, "I'm not going to fight you, for MY boyfriend, thank you very much." Edward flinched.

Patricia screamed and lunged at Bella.

I stood there stunned.

Bella punched her square in the nose and Patricia fell to the floor.

She popped back up and slapped Bella.

Bella pulled her hair and pinned her to the ground.

It was time to stop the fight,

No matter how much I didn't want to, I would love to see Bella beat the shit out of her.

But it was time to pull it apart.

I grabbed Patricia, and threw her on a stool, I went to grab Bella when Patricia ran back.

Edward grabbed Bella and my fists clenched.

I held on to Patricia as she tried to fling her self over there.

I let her go and went to the bar.

I really didn't care anymore.

Edward had her, and he could brake it up.

He pinned Bella to the wall as she tried to scratch Pat's eyes out.

When the fight broke apart, Edward had a Scratch on his cheek, and his arm. Pat's hair was half gone, and her nose was bleeding.

And Bella had not a scratch.

Which surprised me.

I ordered a drink.

Edwards girlfriend sat down next to me.

What was her name? god I forgot.

Tanya I think.

Yeah, I'm not going to lie.

She was hot.

Billy came over to me and said, "dude, your girlfriend like ruined the rave."

"which one." I asked.

He pointed towards Patricia.

"she's not my girlfriend." I pointed towards my old friend Ryan.

"she's all his."

He nodded and walked towards Ryan's table.

"so. Your going out with Bella?" Tanya asked.

I shrugged. "yeah I guess."

She shook her head.

"shame."

I shrugged.

**HOURS LATER:**

**Edwards POV**

We had gotten back from the rave at midnight.

Just as we had said, we had all eventually sobered up, and agreed to watch a movie.

I was currently grossed out at the moment.

Bella and that Jake kid were in a full out stare session. They would stare at each other lustfully.

Gross.

But I don't even know why I care, maybe my big brother instincts ar kicking in finally.

Or maybe I just don't like that guy.

"can we please put a movie in?" Tanya whined.

We were finally on spring break.

Exams were done, that's why we went to the rave anyway.

Bella giggled.

I groaned, and Alice just looked at me.

She had been going out with that kid ever since last night.

The movie started and Bella sat in his lap.

His arms went around her stomach, and she leaned back into him. He kissed her neck.

I sighed.

This feeling better go away.

**Bella POV**

I laid my head on Jacobs bare chest and listened to his breathing.

His slow even breaths came out in long puffs.

His arm had me restrained against him.

I carefully moved his arm and slipped on some silk shorts, a bra, and Jacobs white t-shirt.

I sniffed it.

It smelled just like him. And a little of something else. Maybe perfume. I don't know.

Maybe it was mine.

I smiled and walked out into the kitchen.

The morning sun greeted me.

Tanya and Edward were at the table sipping coffee and talking with Alice.

I looked down at the long shirt.

It only showed half of my shorts.

I sat on a stool and admired my legs.

They were very toned, well muscled, and hot.

Due to all the activities I had done in high school.

Soccer, softball, swimming.

I laughed to myself.

I really had great legs.

"Bella." Alice said.

My head snapped up.

"yeah."

She walked into the kitchen and whispered "how would you feel if Tanya and Edward stayed here for a little while longer. Jasper said he didn't care. But you're the one I'm supposed to ask." her eyebrows raised.

"I guess. I don't really care" I said after a short pause.

I shrugged. I really didn't care.

"Bella." Jacob hollered from my room.

"yeah!"

"where's my shirt?" he asked questionably.

I grinned.

"on me!" I hollered back.

Alice rolled here eyes and Edward grimaced.

His head popped my door.

"looks good." he remarked.

I rolled my eyes.

When he walked into the kitchen I just remembered how hot he really was.

Well muscled.

_Very_ well muscled.

Shaggy black hair.

Very tan.

Alice laughed.

He was wearing his cargo shorts.

And that was it.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to my room.

"I need that shirt back." he said as he tugged me along

"are you going to give it willingly, or do I have to force you." I laughed.

The last thing I saw before I closed the door was Alice's grin. And Edwards frown.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I tugged Jacob's shirt off and threw it to the floor.

He picked me up and laid me on the bed.

He wrapped one of his arms around me and began kissing me ferociously.

He pulled me towards him until I was on top.

I smiled and kissed him back as he pushed the small of my back towards him.

Getting us closer together.

He rolled us as we kissed and I was now on bottom.

I smiled and he kissed me, slowly entering his tongue.

Exploring.

I wrapped my legs around him.

He kissed me harder, and we stayed like that, until there was a knock on my door.

I sighed. He smiled, kissed me, and rolled us over.

It had been a good hour at least, of making out.

He traced the outline of my face and I shivered.

I sighed, and said, "I should get that."

He rolled his eyes and let me get up, but he didn't let go of me.

I took him with me.

I opened the door and remembered what I was wearing.

GOD this ALWAYS happens.

I had on just my bra and shorts.

Jacobs arms were wrapped around my middle, and his face was in the crook of my neck, he kissed me, and sniffed my perfume.

He moved his chin to my shoulder and grinned wildly.

"what?" I asked annoyed.

Edward now had a disgusted look on his face.

"can I talk to you alone?" he put more meaning in the word alone.

He glared at Jacob, who only laughed and turned my chin up so he could lightly kiss me on the lips.

He grinned when he saw the look that crossed Edwards features.

I sighed.

"give me a shirt." I told Jacob.

He then let me go, placing a hand on my hip and pulling me in the room.

"hold on a minute." he said to Edward, shutting the door. he pinned me to the wall, trailing kisses down from my temple, to my neck, only a couple times, on the lips.

He kissed me again, on the lips and slid his tongue along the inside of my mouth.

"hurry back," he murmured once we broke apart.

My knees buckled and I grabbed his shirt.

He laughed lightly, and let me leave.

He NEVER had that affect on me.

Strange.

I walked out the door and saw an infuriated Edward.

We walked into the kitchen a good distance from Alice and Tanya and from my room.

We stopped.

"you know I love you-" my heart wrenched. Then he finished the sentence. "your like my little sister I tell you everything. And I don't want you getting hurt. So I think you should leave him. He's a bad guy, Bella. I don't want you getting hurt." he playfully shoved my arm. Like siblings would do.

My mouth was dropped open. I cant believe he pulled me away from Jacob, to tell me THAT.

"oh, and there's something else.-" here we go.

"well, um, I think I'm in love , Bella. She's so beautiful, god I can't believe this would happen to me. I always knew I'd fall in love, just not this soon" I smiled.

"I'm going to marry Tanya, Bella." my smile dropped automatically.

"she wants you to be the made of honor."

"well, edweirdo, guess you got everything you wanted." I mumbled.

He smiled and hugged me.

I cringed and walked out of his embrace.

"I'm not being in the wedding. I'll be in Italy."

"with _Jacob_?" he asked through gritted teeth.

I shrugged.

"I hate that kid, Bella. He's hogging all your time." he said.

I rolled my eyes,.

_It's not like your using _**your**_ time wisely. _I thought to myself.

I shook my head and looked out the window.

Not noticing the tear falling down my cheek.

"Bella?" Edward asked reaching out towards me.

I took a step back and shook my head.

"it's nothing edweirdo." I rolled my eyes again.

"Bella." he said sternly.

I ran back to my room as I heard Tanya ask anxiously, "is she?" he must have shook his head because she replied with a whine, "whyyyy!"

I ran in my room before he could reply.

Jacob grabbed me from behind and I let him snuggly me.

I wiped the stray tears from my cheek.

"what's wrong." he murmured into my neck.

"nothing." I turned to him and jumped up.

He carried me to the bed, my legs wrapped around his middle, he kissed me and pulled back to look in my eyes.

I nodded, and he grinned pushing us both down on the bed hurriedly.

He ripped off the shirt and undid my bra.

He slipped off his shorts and he was left in boxers.

I smiled and rolled on top of him, kissing him harder.

I still hadn't actually _slept_ with Jacob.

If you know what I mean.

But tonight was the night.

I needed him, and he needed me.

I let him take me.

And I was happy about it.

**(A/N: sorry, no lemons. D: )**

**HOURS LATER.**

I laid next to the sleeping Jacob.

The one I love, well, I think I love him.

I traced his well muscled chest.

He slowly awoke and smiled slightly.

I looked up at him.

He brought my chin up and kissed me.

My door burst open and I pulled the sheet up over me and rolled my eyes.

In three swift movements, I had my bra and shorts on.

It was hard but I did it.

I got up and started trying to push Edward out the door.

"get out, seriously, my privacy is invaded."

"He's cheating on you." he said through gritted teeth.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"what."

I was utterly confused.

"stay out of it!" Jacob growled.

He jumped up from the bed.

Thank god he had shorts on.

"just because I'm with Bella and your jealous, doesn't mean you have to get in OUR relationship. I'm with Bella, deal with it."

Edward scowled. "apparently your with Tanya too."

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks.

"smell his shirt Bella."

I picked up Jacob's shirt, and the scent I smelled yesterday was fresh.

I recognized it now.

Tanya's perfume.

I turned towards Jacob, furious.

"OUT"

"Bella, I can explain!-"

GET OUT!" I screeched back.

Edward and Alice jumped.

Jacob grabbed his shirt and stormed out of the room.

"Bella-" Edward said grabbing my arm.

I yanked my arm from his grasp.

"get out" I said to both of them.

I didn't have to tell them twice.

I sat on my bed and cried, hard.

that's the hardest I've ever cried in my entire life.

**ok, all you team edwards probably hate me for letting bella have sex with jacob. BUT you can't say you hated the whole cheating on bella with Tanya thing. (THANK YOU GINNYLOOKALIKE42) anyway.**

**all you jacob fans' PLEASE don't stop reading. i feel like crying for making jacob the bad guy.**

**i'm team switzerland if any of you havnt noticed. gosh,. HANNYYWAYY.**

**drama drama drama.**

**i love it. ;D**


	12. Blasphemy! we'll live

**OK! Hopefully you guys don't hate me too much after this chapter, BUT I ALREADY WROTE SOME OF THE SEQUEL AND YOU'LL LOVE ME! Trust me, please don't hate me too much, bha, this hurts ME and I'm the one writing it.**

**Disclaimer: si, si. I own twilightah.**

**Anonymous: OH NO SHE DINT.**

**Me: um, don't you mean, DIDN'T? **

**Anonymous: did you just correct me? You have NO CLUE who I am.**

**Me: then why don't you tell me.**

**Anonymous: then my identity would be revealed.**

**Me: -sighs-**

**Anonymous: why don't you tell the truth, AND THEN I'LL TELL YOU WHO I AM.**

**Me: fine. I DON'T own twilight. Happy?**

**Jacob black: extremely.**

**Me: -pauses- seriously? I love you mayne ;D**

**Jacob: I know, errbody loves the wolf.**

**Me:..true, but no one can resist a vampire.**

**Jacob: hmm. Maybe, HANNYWAYY, onward?**

**Me: si, si**

**ONWARD.**

**Get crunk- brokeNCYDE.**

**WAIT! Some of you have been like, DOES THE SONG HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY?**

**No, sometimes it doesn't, sometimes it does. Doe's that answer your question? ALSO, THANK EVERYBODY!! AND I MEAN EVERYBODY, FOR REVIEWING, I'M SERIOUSLY LOVING THE REVIEWS. IT KEEPS ME WRITEING, AND SOOOOO MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED, (in yo' face katelynlovestoo, in your fuhhriggin face. -sorry, that's my sister and she's JEALOUS! That I have sooo many reviews ;D READ HER STORYY!!)**

**THAT THERE WOULD BE SIXTY NAMES ON MY THANK YOU DISCLAIMER. WOULD YOU FEEL LIKE WRITEING THAT MANY NAMES IF 60 PEEPS WROTE? SORRY, BUT I'LL HAVE SEPARATE THANK YOU'S ON THE SEQUEL INFO. COMING SOOOON. HANNYYWAYY, ONWARDD. **

**Edward POV**

I walked into my room and sat on my bed.

Tanya walked in shortly after and sat down next to me.

I glared at her, "Tanya, I think-"

She put her finger to my lips.

"I KNOW what your going to say, but listen. I'm pregnant with your baby. And you don't want to leave your child do you? Your going to break up with me, and I'll be a single mother."

I froze.

I couldn't.

I had too much to think about right now.

I had to marry Tanya. No matter how much I don't want to.

No matter how much I screamed and whined and cried and threw the biggest tantrum in the world,

I couldn't get out of it.

No one is going to hold my hand, and tell me everything was going to be ok.

Wait, "Tanya, the ONLY time we had sex I wore a condom. It's not mine."

"I felt the condom break Edward."

I slumped my shoulders.

Time to tell Alice.

Karma is a bitch.

**Bella POV.**

I woke up and my eyes were dry.

I got up and looked at my reflection.

I wasn't an ugly girl, but right now,

I despised myself.

For letting this all happen to me.

For letting everything happen.

For letting my guard down, and lifting the wall around my heart.

It was all my fault.

And what was I supposed to do?

Cry?

To late.

My eyes were blood shot, my hair was in a messy ponytail

My cheeks were flushed. I was cold.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella?" Alice whispered.

I cracked open my door, and burst into tears again.

I was stupid for crying over something that didn't even matter anymore.

The door was hiding the other side of my face.

Alice pushed open the door and held me as I cried.

I slammed the door and threw my self on the bed and screamed in the pillow as loud as I could.

Alice patted my back and held the bucket as I threw up again.

She was the closest I've ever had to family.

Charlie and Renee, I didn't really talk to them anymore when I started collage.

I love Alice.

She's like my sister.

I pushed my face in my pillow, and Alice began to say something.

"Bella, Tanya's apparently pregnant. And it's apparently Edwards, which I HIGHLY highly doubt.-"

She sighed. "and just like Edward, he's marrying her. -" she rolled her eyes "because he's too much of a damn gentleman to deny."

I sat up and smiled, "Alice, I think I need to go away. Soon. Not now, but I'm NOT being in that wedding."

She smiled. "are you sure your not a mind reader?" she asked me.

We laughed.

"I know, and trust me, I wouldn't let you Bella, not even if you begged. I'd put you on a train, a plane, a bus, just to get you out of here. "

I smiled.

She leaned over and hugged me.

"I don't know. We have to plan the wedding you know."

"god, don't remind me." Alice said covering her ears.

We heard screaming and shouting from the other room.

Alice gasped and ran out of the room, me behind her.

"JUST LET ME TALK TO BELLA" I heard some one roar.

"WHY? So you can stab her in the back again? So you can hurt her?"

"don't EVER say that I would NEVER hurt her intentionally."

"just leave Jacob. I'm done with you." I heard Tanya say.

"that's not what you said last night." Jacob replied.

I heard a low but audible gasp, and then a slap.

Alice laughed.

And Edward turned to glare at our approach.

"Bella." Jacob said.

I smiled.

"yeah."

"can we talk for like too seconds?"

He asked.

"no." Edward said furiously.

"yeah." I said sighing.

"Bella." Edward replied sternly.

"if I wanted your opinion Edward, I'd ask." I shot back.

"Ooh. Women power." Alice murmured.

"Alice." Edward shouted.

"shut up Edward." Alice said.

"Tanya never get's noticed." Tanya stated.

"well,-" I said. "it's because no one really likes you." I said happily.

She scoffed and said, "yeah, at least I don't lust after a guy I KNOW I wont get. At least I have a life." my mouth dropped open.

"who's she lusting after?" Edward asked confused.

I slapped Tanya across the face.

"at least I'm not an easy whore who cant keep her pants on for two seconds"

I walked in my room and Jacob followed me.

"get out Jacob" I shouted at him.

"you said you were going to talk to me" he said.

"I changed my mind."

I slammed my door in his face.

I heard some stomping and some yelling and I dropped down on my bed.

An hour later, I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up and there was a note on my pillow.

I opened it.

_Bella,_

_Went to the wedding planners shop, meet us there._

_Ewe, ha-ha!_

_I love you_

_-Alice._

**-end of chapter 12-**

**Next chapter will be A MONTH LATER. DONT WORRY, THERE STILL PLANNING THE WEDDING A MONTH LATER. TANYA WANTS A BEACH WEDDING -eyeroll- YOU'LL FIND OUT THE JUICY STUFF NEXT CHAPTER.**

**:D**


	13. bonjour, paris

**Disclaimer: I own nuffin'. lol. But I DO own the plot.**

**-a month later-**

**(A/N: be grateful. I wasn't going to finish this story)**

**Bella POV**

I stirred my drink while I watched Alice and Tanya plan the wedding.

"pink, and purple" Tanya said pointing at a different glass of champange that Edward had to taste.

Because apparently she was PREGGO.

Whatever.

Alice grimaced but wrote the colors down anyway.

It's been a whole month since the Jacob debacle.

I was already planning to skip this heinous wedding between

edweirdo-and-the-biggest-mistake-of-his-life-tanya

I grimaced and thought about my excuses.

I was already out of collage, so it can't be school related.

I could just leave.

Go to Paris.

Not call for a couple months, maybe a year.

Or two.

Paris or Italy? Ireland or Germany?

Hard decisions to make.

I've always wanted to go to Italy and France.

Paris whatever.

Germany and Ireland are just for cultural experiences.

I heard they drink a lot in Ireland. **(A/N: nothing against you. Just what I heard.)**

That could be my excuse for not calling.

'Alice, I was too drunk to find my phone. What were you expecting, IT'S IRELAND!' **(A/n: again)**

Or France.

All the cute French boys.

'Alice. Would you pass up cute boys and shopping JUST to make a phone call?'

Yeah that could work.

I don't know I'll figure it out.

I'll go to Paris, and work my way down.

Through all of Europe.

Alice was walking towards me and I looked and made sure Tanya and Edward weren't behind her.

They weren't.

"Bella, hey"

"Alice, I"

We said in unison.

"you first." she said

"ok. Umm, I'm leaving the country. I can't believe I'm running AGAIN, god-"

"you better get me something from Paris. I already bought the tickets"

I smiled.

"thanks Alice,." she wrapped me up in a big hug and laughed and cried and said,

"yeah. It's what I'm here for."

"so this is goodbye?" I asked.

She laughed.

"the question is, for how long"

I shrugged, "a year at most."

"she pulled me up in another tight hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll try to call." I said.

"NO! your to have fun, and NOT call. Not once, I'll ignore it."

We laughed.

"then, call me when your ready to come home. I'll pick you up from the airport."

"alright" I nodded. I walked out the door of the wedding planners shop and smiled.

Alice all but threw something at Edward for not letting her plan the wedding.

I got in my car and began driving home to pack.

When I got to the condo, I ran to my room.

I threw open my closet and threw stuff in my suitcase.

Alice had given me her credit card, so if I needed anything, I could get it.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries' and shoved it deep inside my carry on.

I looked around the room searching for anything I forgot.

While scanning the room with my eyes, I spotted something out of the corner of

My eye.

In the 8th grade, Edward and I decided not to get anything for each other on valentines day.

He had made this little clay heart and painted it purple, my favorite color, and put it on a

Charm bracelet.

He had given me a tiny card with it.

The card said, _always wear my heart on your sleeve,_

_Happy valentines day_

_-love Edward._

I thought it was sweet, at the time.

Now I think its kind of cheesy.

I walked over to my jewelry box, opened it, and picked up the bracelet.

I smiled and slipped it on my wrist.

I ran out the door, bags in hand, and into my car.

On the way to the airport I bought packs of gum, a couple books, and a few magazines.

When I got to the airport, I sat in the car and pulled out a cigarette.

The first cigarette in a year.

I lit it, and stuck it in my mouth.

Inhaling, I smiled and got out the car., grabbed my bags and ran for the shuffle bus.

I pulled my coat closer to me to block out the cold weather.

My feet crunched through the snow as I sprinted for the shuttle bus.

I got on and sat while the bus drove towards the opening doors.

We halted to a stop, and the doors flew open.

Freezing wind rushing in.

I sat there for a minute as everyone loaded off.

Once everyone was gone, I got off and walked in side.

I sat down and waited for my flight.

I cant believe I'm really doing this.

**-End of chapter 13-**


	14. au revoir, Edward cullen

**Disclaimer: no ownage just the plot.**

**Stop and stare-one republic.**

**The diary of Jane- breaking Benjamin**

**THIS CHAPTER'S SORT OF SHORT.**

Bella POV

My flight was one hour away.

I sat back down and pulled out a piece of gum.

I chewed for a while and laid my head back against the rest.

"so. Your giving up THAT easily." a voice said. I grimaced and slowly eased my head up to look at Edward.

"that's none of your business."

"oh I think it is."

I looked at the clock, I must have fallen asleep because I had 30 minutes left.

I looked at Edward again, I smiled, shrugged and got in line to go on the plane.

"can I talk to you for a second, Bella. Please."

I looked at the clock. 29 minutes.

I got out of line and stood in front of him, eye to eye, with my arms crossed over my chest.

"why are you leaving?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"come on Bella. I can't stand it! EVERYONE Is lying to me. I just found out-" he laughed "I just found out, Tanya hasn't been getting sonograms, she's been sleeping with Jacob! I don't even know if I want to marry her. But I have to. that's my kid."

I shook my head.

"I can't stay here." I said.

He grabbed my arm. "at least tell me why your leaving." I yanked my arm way from him.

"your getting married. And-" I laughed, not a trace of humor in the acid tone.

"and I've loved you since, like 2nd grade. And why in the hell would I stay here to watch you get married to a mistake. No, you can do that yourself."

I threw my hands in the air as tears rolled down my cheeks. He stood there with his mouth hanging open.

I wanted to slap him, he looked like an idiot.

I laughed unbelievably, "and I just told you a secret I've kept since fourth grade and you cant even talk."

'_the flight to, France, Paris is now boarding. Line up at the gate' _the announcer said.

"goodbye, Edward, have a nice life."

And with that, I rolled my bags and got on the plane.

All the while, never looking back.

_Something's getting in my way; _

_Something's just about to brake; _

_I__ will try to find my place, in the diary of Jane. _

_-Breaking Benjamin._

**Edward POV**

I should have ran after her.

But my feet were glued to the cheep carpet.

At the time, I knew she felt something for me.

I just didn't know.

How naive, I was.

But it all clicks.

Boys and girls really cant be JUST friends.

How cliché.

But NO, that's not true. I would tell myself.

But it is true.

Now I know why she put up with everything.

And why she even bothered with anything, and even listened to my venting.

Bella, MY best friend, Bella, loved me.

And I think I love her back.

_As I burn another page, as I look the other way, _

_I still try to find my place, in the diary of Jane. _

_-Breaking Benjamin._


	15. sequel info

**Sequel info.**

**AHHH YESS IT'S FINALLY HERE.**

**The end of the story, si, si there is more.**

**And here is the summary and half of the first chapter.**

**Sequel to DISTURBIA.**

**Bella's in paris. She meets a new friend, and her constant ringing phone is getting annoying. Can a new friendship help Bella go back home? Does Edward love her back now that he knows? Rated T may change later due to my own paranoia.**

**Bella POV**

I sat in the apartment I just bought in PARIS. Yes Paris. If I ever get marrie- Edward, Edward, Edward.

NO.

Why does my brain hate me?

every time I think of marriage, Edward pops straight into my head.

It's like making a beeline for the punch bowl at a high school prom.

You know the punch is spiked, and you drink it anyway.

It has a new flavor.

So KNOW while I'm in PARIS, why is HE the only thing I can talk about?

I sighed and plopped down in the modern chair.

This would be an interesting trip.

**REMEMBER, THIS IS ONLY HALF OF THE FIRST CHAPTER.**


	16. REPLIES TO THE REVIEWS I GOT

**Replies.**

**Ok, this is me, replying to all of your reviews, thoughts, opinions.**

**Review if you have more questions.**

**sweet16994: ****aw. That makes me sad, I love Jacob. I was like 90 percent sure people would say that. ): oh well. Lol, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW. :D oh, btw, I'm TEAM SWITZERLAND. I think Jacob has as much of an equal chance with Bella as Edward does. But I prefer her with Edward. If Edward weren't there, she'd be with Jacob. :D**

**Mishimoto Sakura: ****the diary of Jane is a song by one of my favorite bands. It was the song for that chapter. The words in italic were lyrics for the end of the chapter. :D **

**edward-n-bella-fr-eternity1...****: for your chapter 12 review, I think everyone would want that again. Lol, THANKS FOR REVIEWING.**

**LupinxBabe1993****:**** in Twilight if Bella knew about vampires and became one before she went to forks would there be four wonderful books of a story? No. lol, I liked your review, it was cool, the only reason Edwards such an idiot is because I had already written some of the sequel, and he FINALLYY well, you'll find out, lol, DANNGG. Anyway, keep reviewing. Thanks. PLEASE don't feel like I'm dissing you, I'm really not, I liked your review and I felt the need to explain. It's all for the story. :D**

**AND THE SEQUELS NAME IS STILL BEING DETERMINED, I'M PUTTING A POLE UP, YOU ****CAN VOTE THERE. BUT THE NAME STILL MIGHT BE UNDETERMINED, MY PARANOIA WILL GET TO ME. :D**

**Everyone, ily, thanks for reviewing.**

**The names I'm debating on are…..**

_**Dances with French boys.**_

_**Smile, your in love.**_

_**Love is in the air, quit breathing.**_

_**She only sleeps when it rains.**_

_**Be my valentine?**_

_**Sour punch love**_

_**as the wall flower dances, she is beautiful.**_

**I felt strongly about all of them, and I'm just not sure, so I'm doing a poll.**


	17. POLL RESUTLS FOR SEQUEL NAME

**Poll results: **

**1****st**** place-**

**Love is in the air, quit breathing- 5 votes. 33 percent.**

**Tied in 2****nd**** place is, **

**She only sleeps when it rains- 3 votes, 20 percent**

**Sour punch love- 3 votes, 20 percent**

**Tied in third place are-**

**Dances with French boys- 1 vote. 6 percent. **

**Smile, your in love. - 1 vote. 6 percent.**

**Be my valentine?- 1 vote. 6 percent **

**as the wall flower dances, she is beautiful- 1 vote. 6 percent.**

_**All over number of voters: 15.**_

**So, all of the names that lost **** will be chapter names.**

**So I'm not too bent out of shape about it.**

**But anyway,**

**ALLOOTTTTTT of you, have asked for a lemon.**

**And I think I'll do a poll.**

**Because for me, it's kind of awkward.**

**But if you want one, I guess I'll write one.**

**Idk, I'll probably take a scene from one of my moms romance novels.**

**:D **

**JUST KIDDING. I don't know, but if you guys want one. I'll give you one.**

**I may do a poll.**


End file.
